shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fredéric Bagans/Personality and Relationships
Personality Fredéric’s personality is a mix of hyperactivity, childish, serious and a very surprising smart personality, the child is very observant. While forced to be bedridden and watching the world go by, he had nothing better to do. Original a very depressed child, with no really interest in anything. But always in pain, often becoming so unbearable that to the point at were he had thought about a ritual suicide. Another reason why he would have been so depressed during his younger days is the death of his parents when he was only a few months old. During when the Bagans family rebelled and wanted to take control. Many of its members were killed by the World Government and Marines, as part of the cause of his depression. But unknown to Fredéric it was really Necrid would organized said event, in order for him to get a high ranking in the Marines. But, since then he ate the Tenketsu Tenketsu no Mi he was immune to his sickness and then got a brand new outlook on life. Today Fredéric is a very hyperactive child, being up beat and very optimistic about the world and his own dreams. Outgoing and confident in his talents, he looks forward to testing his skills and finding some source of entertainment in battle and in everyday life. Fredéric is proud in his skills and his out look of life, as shown when many question his dreams. He is not scared to tell others the truth or to watch at how he will make his dreams become a reality, much like Zachary. Fredéric’s mouth often gets him in trouble; he doesn’t have much for authority even going so far as calling the Gorosei. A bunch of old men, slipping hot tea and eating cookies. Which he gets scolded by Necrid and others at what comes out of his mouth, he replies to such comments saying that there aren’t any higher ups. He believes that everyone is equal in this world and is able to do as they please. Fredéric is called a rather strange child when this happens; many just brush it off and calling him a child with too much ambition. But being much like his “Hero”, Fredéric will go against anyone be it a simple peasant to one of the Gorosei. But Fredéric is rather opposed to fighting, thus why he wants to find peaceful ways to get solutions resolved. But with most Pirates and others he encounters, want to fight him. He is very serious on such subjects, not holding anything back even if it gets him killed. He is willing to help whoever he can, even if it goes against the Government. Because Fredéric has been seen and said to have helped innocent pirates escape from Marine capture. But it always seems through his quick wit and smarts, it makes as if something else happened that what Fredéric had really done. Fredéric does like to do many things like any child would do, sleep, eat and play. But since he is almost constantly under watch by Necrid and trained in both body and mind. He never gets his chances to have a childhood, so he likes to slip away from others and find something to play with. He does have very little to his name, he holds whatever he has in such high esteem as if they where from the heavens themselves. Such as something given to him by his parents and Zachary, such as once losing his locket he moved heaven and earth to get it. But as his childish side he can get a bit annoyed, angered and say things that can come back to haunt him. He can be comical sometimes, such as calling Necrid and others old or some kind of name. He likes to pull little pranks to get back at them, which he gets a good laugh at. Showing that he has a great scene of humor and enjoys being with others, but this again can get him in trouble. Fredéric can be somewhat Naive, he trusts almost everyone thinking of them as a nice soul. He can get scared by somethings such as death and lifeless things, making him think about to when he was sick. Thinking that could have been him and does sometimes break down crying at these thoughts. He also gets scared of Zachary when he goes into one of his over-stressed or angered modes. He is scared that he could kill himself or another and he would never want that to happen. He has a kind heart, caring about many others before himself. Wanting to do protect the weak and help them out anyway he can, which is a powerful drive. Many often say that he has the will of D. in him, but never really knew it. But his kind heart can also get angered by other things; if something of his is stolen or destroyed he will not stop until that person pays. But most times he can never have the heart to kill them, only them in a state of immobility. Telling them to suffer and be punished for what they did, he can show no mercy to those who interfere with his dreams or anything. But what makes Fredéric tragic is the fact that he does have such a willingness to get his parents back, but will never happen. This saddens him deep down which he can’t help but do become depressed sometimes and cry for them. This at the most time is when he wants to be around people and forget about it, wanting to be with Zachary and Oichi the most. He is a cheerful child, a serious and great strategtist, a fun loving boy and is eager to show the world that even a child can make a big difference. Relationships Family Fredéric has a very good relationship with his family, even though it is known throughout the world as a cursed and evil family. Fredéric wishes to change the minds of the people, even one by one if needed. He believes that the Bagans family is able to redeem itself as a very prominent family. He does however have a very great awareness at some of its members, knowing what they are willing to do for their own dears. Oichi Originally Fredéric seen Oichi as an older sister or even a mother figure to himself, but since her tragic transformation into what she is now. Fredéric has a great fear for her own safety, he wishes to help find Oichi in anyway he can. From even stealing documents for Zachary on such movements and other information going around about her. He wishes to see Oichi unharmed and go back to the way normal life was. He also does wish to see Oichi become happy as well, she has always seemed either worried about her husband. He wants to make sure her own worries and doubts are gone once she returns to normal. Zachary Josephs Fredéric’s relationship with Zachary is almost a big brother/little brother or more of father figure in his eyes. Because Fredéric idolizes Zachary thinking of him as a “hero”, Fredéric wishes to do whatever he can in helping Zak trying to get his dreams come true. Fredéric has repeatedly done as Zak has asked without fail or no complained about such matters. Often stealing many documents from the Marines about Oichi, hoping that it will help him. Fredéric sees Zak as a source of strength often wanting have such a drive like he has, but often Fredéric keeps this a secret from him. But Zachary has picked up on this, so he is proud of Fredéric and what he has done so far. Fredéric loves to be with Zachary, when they talk he seems to feel as if it is his own father that is there with him. Even in fighting, Fredéric is a strong warrior to take care of himself. But it is that ever once in awhile battle, Fredéric couldn’t win or even put up a fight. Much like when he was younger he was constantly fighting other gangs and such, but strangely that Zachary was there to help him. Again Zachary being the “macho” type not feeling anything at what people does to those who have hurt someone close to him. He shows no mercy to those who have hurt him, even if it be children. Another event that showed that Zachary is almost a father to Fredéric is that when Fredéric was near death after the fight with Mitsuhide, Zachary showed up to save him. After the fight Mitsuhide escaping, Zachary picked up Fredéric and carried him on his back piggy back style. Showing that Zachary hates to see Fredéric hurt. But this relationship also has its bad sides, when Zachary is over-stressed or angered by something, he can become a totally different man. He spares no one when his angered is intensifying, because of his own personality. Many times Fredéric has watched this from a far and feels sorry for Zachary at what he goes through. Even to the point of Fredéric tearing up for him, Zachary sees this and often tells him to shut up and stop. Which can often make their relationship go apart, but Fredéric does know that it is at what happened to the once happy couple and will always stick by his “hero”. Fredéric is also known for some pranks on others, Fredéric has done pranks on Zachary. Trying to get him out of his over-stressed modes or such, he often likes to take Zachary to places. But with his “macho” personality, Zak loses interest because of such things aren’t his style. Alexander Z. Bagans Not much is to be said about Alexander and Fredéric, only that he has said he does have respect for Alexander because he is the Head of the Family. Kage Z Bagans It is said that Fredéric and Kage hate each other and they do, each one wishes to get rid of the other. Not else is known about their relationship. Ryan Z. Bagans Fredéric and Ryan do have a good relationship; both have respect for eachother and their own dreams. But Fredéric does hate the fact that Ryan is a member of the Taichibukai, he does try to talk Ryan out of being a member. It has been seen that Fredéric does come to see Ryan on his ship and to try to get away from Necrid. Ryan and Fredéric do share something in common they do have a good out look on life. But Ryan wants just a world were you can fight but not killing, while Fredéric objects to this. They can set aside their opinions of such matters, to fight if needed. They also share a dream to bring back the good name of the Bagans family, but in different ways. Necrid Bagans Necrid and Fredéric have a very usual relationship each wanting different things, but Necrid sees Fredéric as he successor for when he passes and spend years training him. In both body and in mind, for the day that he can achieve such high goals that Necrid has set for him. Fredéric however doesn’t want to be at all like Necrid and refuses to do such a thing, Fredéric does call Necrid a few names. Such as a gas bag, an old man and other insults to Necrid. However Necrid is above such things and he will scold Fredéric about his attitude to him, which will be fixed by a punishment. Isabella B. Bagans It is said that Fredéric and Isabllea hate each other and they do, each one wishes to get rid of the other. Not else is known about their relationship. Friends Hana B. Genjisora Marines Sentomaru Enemies Dokugata Fredéric has such a fear for Dokugata to the point where he would even run away from him or often have nightmares about the freak. But when needed he would try and overcome the fear because someone is in trouble, when he does this he tries to make of Dokugata calling him a reject clown or a runaway clown. Which usually works but sometimes he becomes the victim of the Jouko Jouku no Mi. Mitsuhide Kuroda Hakushin Okashi Yoshitsetsuna Dreams Fredéric’s dreams are very simple and something that fits him very perfectly, he dreams to have a world filled of peace and free of fighting. His drive is because of his Hero Zachary, Zak’s drive being that he wants to look for and save Oichi from her own powers. Fredéric wants to do whatever he can for people and is willing to protect them; he dreams to have a peaceful life were he can have a good remaining childhood. Also a dream that he has never told anyone is to be free from Necrid's training and have Zachary as his adoptive Father and new trainer. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages